


Awkward Revelations

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ardyn Being Ardyn, Good Ardyn Izunia, Multi, Regis and Clarus being nosy shits, Secret Relationship, Somnus is a Dick, Youger Dadbros, ardyn lucis caelum - Freeform, not so secret anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: “So, Cor tell me. How long have you been having sex with my uncle for? Just out of curiosity.”Where Regis finds out that his immortal uncle and one of his best friends are sleeping together. And he decides to make it as awkward as he possibly can.





	Awkward Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I was waiting for the last episode of Game of Thrones and I decided to write this little piece. 
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy.

“So, Cor tell me. How long have you been having sex with my uncle for?”

Cor immediately snapped his head up and blinked at Regis from the other side of the King’s desk. He nearly dropped the mug, of burning hot coffee, that was in his hands. He couldn’t believe that sentence had just come out of Regis’s mouth. If Cor was any younger, he would have gone straight on the defensive and told the King to mind his own business, but he was just in shock. How on Eos did Regis know that? Cor didn’t divert his gaze from the young King as the man continued to stir his tea patiently. The grip on his own mug got tighter as Cor knew Regis was waiting for an answer but the young soldier couldn’t form a sentence together. Cor lead a crazy life and had seen and heard many shocking things. But that was definitely one sentence he never expected to hear.  

“Just out of curiosity.” Regis continued before placing the cup to his lips and taking a sip of his tea whilst looking in Cor’s direction.  

Okay… Cor knew he should answer now. He had to try and explain what the hell was going on but how could he? This was not a conversation that best friends should ever have. For once in his life, the witty, reckless, spitfire known as Cor Leonis was speechless:

“I- urgh- umm- well-”

“Don’t worry Cor. I’m not mad.” Regis smiled warmly as he placed his cup on the desk and then proceeded to rest his elbows on top of the solid wood.

This caused Cor to raise an eyebrow at his friend in confusion. He then carefully placed his own mug on the desk in front of him, buying his time so it took longer for him to answer.

He was just confused. How was Regis not mad? The soldier grumbled, slowly diverting his gaze from the King. “I would be.”

Any normal person would be! They had been best friends for 5 years now and it had somehow become common knowledge that Cor was shagging the King’s immortal uncle! If Regis was anything like his father, which Cor was so glad he wasn’t, he would have hit the roof by now. And it wouldn’t just be Cor who was sitting in the King’s office getting a bollocking. Ardyn would have been forced in here too.

Cor silently thanked every single one of the Six that Ardyn was not in there with him. No matter what reaction Regis was having, or was going to have, he knew Ardyn would just make it ten times worse. Why did this have to happen? They were playing it safe and being careful, there was no way that Regis could have found out.

“Well, I’m not. As long as you make each other happy I really don’t mind.”

“You don’t think it is a little weird?” Cor asked curiously, folding his arms across his chest.

“Why would it be weird?” Regis asked innocently, cocking his head to the side as he continued to smile warmly at his friend.

 _Really Regis?_ Cor thought to himself as he fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He loved Regis like an older brother and that was the issue. Because they considered themselves brothers it made this entire situation weird. Why did Regis have to be so dense? Cor couldn’t believe he had to explain why.  

“Because he’s your uncle. And you call me your little brother.” Cor stated the facts. This was beyond awkward, but Regis just didn’t seem to care.  

“Well, we’re not blood-related and Ardyn and I are _very_ distantly related. Anyway, why would I want to come between the two of you? Somnus said that Ardyn hasn’t been this happy in a little over 400 years. So, whatever you are doing it is fine by me.”

“Okay Reggie, stop talking.” Cor stated bluntly as he rested one of his elbows on the desk and placed a hand to the side of his face to show his discomfort.

Cor hated expressing his emotions, but he had to in this situation. And there was two reasons why Cor had to express his discomfort.

One, because Cor now knew where Regis’s source of information had come from, and when Ardyn found out, he was going to skin his brother alive. And two, Regis really should not be saying things like that! Especially when it involved his proclaimed little brother and his uncle. It was weird! But the King didn’t shut up. He took another sip of his tea and continued to smile warmly at him.

“Actually, I think it is really sweet that you two are together. If I am honest I did not expect that to happen at all. For he is over affectionate, and you hardly show any emotion at all. But you know what they say; ‘opposites attract’.”

“Regis please, stop.” Cor begged that time.

“You never told me, when did you two start… ‘seeing’ each other. I know you two have always got on quite well. When did you start liking him in that way?”

“Regis. Stop talking.”

“Why? I just want to know when you two got together. I know Ardyn won’t tell me and I know I will get it out of you eventually.” Regis said proudly.

The King lent back into his chair grinning as he did so. But if he was honest, it hurt him a little that Cor hadn’t told him or even wanted to tell him about this. Didn’t he trust him? Regis would have supported it anyway. As long as Cor was safe and not causing harm to himself, or others, then Regis didn’t have a problem. When Somnus informed him of what was going on, he would be lying if he said it didn’t take him by surprise. However, when he sat down and thought about it, their union actually began to make sense: They were both as stubborn as each other. They never obeyed by the rules. They both loved to wind up their brothers. And from day one they just seemed to click. Thinking back on it now, since Cor had turned 19, Ardyn had started to treat him differently. And Ardyn and Cor had started to hang out more often… But that was a year ago, it only made sense that their friendship would blossom into something more.

However, Cor did not want to have Regis’s support right now. All he wanted, was for the King to stop talking about it.  

“Clarus! Clarus! Save me from Regis!” Cor shouted knowing that the Shield would be somewhere nearby.

Just like magic Clarus appeared from one of the side doors and held a face of pure annoyance as he stared at the two men. He was just settling into his work and the last thing he needed was Cor and Regis bickering over nothing. He turned to face Regis who was smiling brightly at him and then he looked to Cor, who looked as if he was about to crawl into a hole. What was going on?

“Reggie, what are you doing to Cor?” Clarus said as he approached the King’s desk. When he got to the desk, he stood by Regis and gave him a glare of disapproval.

Regis just shrugged his shoulders and stated very casually: “Just asking him, when he and Ardyn first started having sex with each other.”

“What?! You and Ardyn are sleeping together?! Since when?!” Clarus raised his voice and had now gone wide-eyed, as he turned his attention back to the younger man. He had not expected that information forced upon him.

“That was what I was trying to ask him. But he won’t tell me.”

“Come on Leonis. Spill the beans.”

Cor covered his face with his hands and let out a deep sigh. Clarus was supposed to be helping him not bloody joining in! Why did they always end up ganging up on him? He just wanted this conversation to be over. He removed his hands from his face, but he left one of them resting on his temple and let out a breath of pure frustration.

“Will you two stay out of my sex life?” Cor huffed refusing to look at both the King and Shield as he spoke.

“No.” Regis and Clarus said in unison.

“Urrghh.”

Cor allowed his frustration and discomfort to get the better of him. He slammed his head against Regis’s desk and refused to sit back up. He hated the duo sometimes. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone and worry about their own sex lives? Was that really so much to ask for?

“Banging your head on the desk like a 5-year-old is not going to prevent us from asking.” Clarus said leaning against Regis’s chair, as he watched Cor have a mini temper tantrum.

“Fuck off.” Even as he projected his voice into the wood, both Regis and Clarus heard him as clear as day. 

“Why are you telling us to fuck off? I thought you were meant to be fucking Ardyn, not us.”

Regis laughed at Cor’s display and decided to take a more gentle approach. “Cor don’t be embarrassed, my dear. We think it is lovely you have found someone you like.”

“Regis. Clarus. Stop talking.” Cor growled with his head still resting on the desk.

“Can you just tell us then?” Clarus said impatiently.

“Then we promise to stop.”

At Regis’s statement, Cor lifted his head from the desk and stared coldly at them. He wasn’t stupid. Like an immature teenager, he lent back in his seat and folded his arms in a grump. He growled as he spoke to them.

“Liars.”

“It’s a simple question. With a simple answer.” Clarus said, ignoring what Cor had just stated. For Cor was right they weren’t going to stop even if he did tell them.

“We only want to know how long you and Ardyn have been together for.” Regis replied innocently.

But this time Cor refused to say another word or make a sound. He just glared at them and with his eyes, he silently told them to piss off. He could easily walk out of there and no longer have to deal with them pestering him about it. However, he knew it wasn’t going to stop and eventually Regis would just end up bugging Ardyn about it. In a way Cor would prefer that. He never did like talking about his emotions and he never considered starting a relationship with anyone. Yes, he and Ardyn had admitted they had feelings for each other, but they weren’t in love with each other. Cor could tell that Regis was getting ahead of himself and Ardyn was going to get angry if Regis started poking around in his personal affairs. Cor was pissed off that both Clarus and Regis already were doing that to him. So, he decided to remain silent and just hoped that they took the hint to drop the subject.

However, this was Regis Lucis Caelum. And Regis was an impatient little shit when he wanted to be.

The King let out a sound of annoyance and nearly shouted at Cor. “Just tell us already!”

“Fine if you must know, my dear nephew, about 5 months ago.”

Regis looked towards the entrance of his office and saw Ardyn standing there. He did not look in impressed what so ever. That made both the King and Shield retreat a little. It was always unsettling to see Ardyn in a bad mood, as he was always so happy. Well, he always held the persona of someone who was on top of the world and it was odd to see him anything but cheerful.

Whereas Cor just remained in his seat and continued to glare at Regis and Clarus. The corners of his lips began to lift, and he held back a smirk. He did enjoy it when Regis and Clarus got a taste of their own medicine and if it had become common knowledge that Ardyn and he were sleeping together it could mean that his two brothers were going to annoy him less. That was wishful thinking, but would they really want to get on Ardyn’s bad side because they had pissed Cor off? Cor didn’t think that they would.

Ardyn walked further into the room, speaking as he did so. “Satisfied? If you’re not I could always go into more detail, if you are that curious.”

“No. Please don’t.” Clarus said quickly. He knew Ardyn was joking but he would never put anything past the man. He definitely did not want to know every little detail about his little brother’s sex life.

Ardyn chuckled to himself as he reached the desk. Now because it was out, he was going to be as affectionate towards Cor as he would allow him to be.

He carelessly draped an arm over the back of Cor’s chair and rested his hand on the younger man’s shoulder. He then threw a bunch of documents onto Regis’s desk, avoiding the cups of warm liquid as he did so. He smiled at the men in front of him.

“Stop winding Cor up then. Here you are, Somnus said you wanted these. Cor, would you like to come with me and help me beat the shit out of my little brother? As he clearly cannot keep his mouth shut and has to inform his grandson on everything that he has been told or hears.”

“Yep.” Cor nodded standing up and was already heading towards the door before Regis or Clarus could say anything.

“Ta, ta Regis. Bye Clarus. See you both later.” Ardyn waved as he followed the younger man out of the King’s office.

Both Clarus and Regis gulped. Ardyn was a man of his word and if he said he was going to beat the shit out of Somnus, he was going to. Neither the King or Shield wanted to put up with the Founder King moaning about Ardyn for the rest of the week and that was what was going to happen. And if Cor was getting involved Somnus was going to be even more pissed off and start complaining about him, again.

They really did not want to deal with the fall out of Ardyn’s and Somnus’s ‘ _arguments_.’ No one ever did. Because it always ended with blood.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
